Kejadian Di Saat Aomine Berulang Tahun
by Yuuki Hanami
Summary: Hanya segelintir cerita kesialan seorang Aomine Daiki di hari ulang tahunnya/Bad summary/ R&R please minna-san :D


Kejadian Di Saat Aomine Berulang Tahun

"Kalian siap?" tanya gadis bersurai cream.

"Siap!" seru mereka sambil mengangkat kertas yang bertuliskan sesuatu.

"Apa guru itu setuju Akashi-kun?" tanya gadis bersurai cream itu pada pemuda bersurai merah yang diketahui bernama Akash Seijuurou.

"Tenang saja, Yuri. Aku dan Hana sudah membujuk Aira-sensei agar 'membantu' kita" ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Hihihi, ternyata Aira-sensei juga ingin memberi 'pelajaran' pada Ao-kun" ucap Yuuki ikut menyeringai sadis.

"Apa Aira-sensei setuju dengan rencana kita?" tanya Yoshida lagi.

"Un, tentu saja setuju" ucap Yuuki masih memperlihatkan seringaian sadisnya.

"Sa..." ucap Yoshida.

"Ayo kita kerjain Aomine Daiki~ fufufu"

.

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya Yuu. Kalau punya Yuu, entar malah jadi anime yaoi dan tokoh utamannya ntar malah jadi Akashi

Pair : Aomine x OC (Yoshida Yuri)

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, Parodi (?)

WARNING! OOC, OC, bahasa ala kadarnya, typo bertebaran, dan dapat membuat mata serta perut jadi sakit.

Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk Aomine Daiki serta fans-fans Aomine dan juga Ri-chan. Gomen bila fict ini monoton dan membosankan, fict ini asli dari pemikiran Yuu sendiri. Disini mereka sudah kelas 2 SMA anggap saja di SMA Teiko. Yuu gak ada ide buat nama sekolahnya /bilang aja malas.

Otanjoubi Omedetou Aomine Daiki ^^

~Selamat Membaca~

"Hoam"

"Mo Dai-chan, ayo bangun" ucap atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari Momoi.

"Uruse na Satsuki" ucap Aomine lalu membalikan badannya.

"Mo, kau tidak boleh bolos lagi Dai-chan. Aira-sensei memerintahkan ku untuk membawa mu" ucap Momoi pada Aomine.

"..."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau, jangan salahkan aku Dai-chan!". Momoi mengangkat kedua tangan Aomine lalu mengikatnya menjadi satu.

"O-oi Satsuki! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Aomine mulai memberontak.

Momoi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Momoi mulai menyeret tubuh besar Aomine keluar dari atap sekolah, menuruni tangga yang membuat Aomine berteriak 'Itai' atau 'Hentikan Satsuki' dan sejenisnya, hingga sampai ketujuan, yaitu kelas.

"O-oi Satsuki, yamero! OI!" teriak Aomine sepanjang koridor masih diseret paksa Momoi.

Momoi tetap menyeret paksa Aomine tanpa memperdulikan teriakan serta sumpah serapah Aomine yang membuat murid-murid yang melintasi koridor menoleh kepada mereka, lebih tepatnya pada Aomine.

**Sret**

"Aku sudah membawanya sensei" ucap Momoi setelah membuka pintu dengan sepenuh jiwa (?).

"Sekarang kau boleh duduk Momoi-san, dan untuk Aomine-san, kali ini kau tidak boleh bolos dari jam pelajaran sensei, sensei tidak ingin ulangan minggu depan tidak ada yang tidak tuntas" ucap Aira-sensei masih menulis di papan tulis.

"Oi, Satsuki, lepaskan dulu tali ini" ucap Aomine sambil menunjukan tangannya yang diikat.

"Lepaskan sendiri, aku harus mencatat pelajaran yang tertinggal gara-gara kau Aomine-kun" ucap Momoi lalu mengambil buku dan mulai menyalin tulisan di papan tulis.

"Ceh. Oi Akashi aku pinjam gunting mu" ucap Aomine berjalan menuju meja Akashi.

Akashi memberikan guntingnya kepada Aomine. Aomine berusaha memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya dengan susah payah.

"Akhirnya lepas juga, sankyu". Aomine lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disamping Yoshida.

"Ku pikir kau bakal bolos lagi" ejek Yoshida.

"Ceh, kalau saja tidak ada Satsuki yang menemuiku di atap. Tapi kenapa bukan kau yang ke atap? Kenapa Satsuki?" tanya Aomine bingung, karna biasanya Yoshida lah yang datang membangunkannya saat tidur di atap.

"Mereka tidak mau kau melakukan hal mesum pada ku" ucap Yoshida masin menyalin tulisan di papan tulis.

"Lebih baik kau segera menyalin tulisan di papan tulis, itu bahan materi ulangan minggu depan" sambung Yoshida.

"Geh, aku mau tidur, nanti aku pinjam buku mu" ucap Aomine lalu melipat tangannya untuk pengganti bantal.

"Hah (menghela nafas), kau tidak bisa berubah ya? Heh? Cepat sekali tidurnya" ucap Yoshida menoleh sesaat pada Aomine lalu melanjutkan menyalin tulisan di papan tulis.

Setelah selesai mencatat di papan tulis Aira-sensei lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai menyalinnya?" tanya Aira-sensei

"Sudah Aira-sensei"

"Baikalah, sekarang Momoi-san bisa kau bacakan ulang catatan tadi?" ucap Aira-sensei.

"Hai sensei. Setelah Toyotomi Hideyosi meninggal dalam perang melawan korea yang kedua setelah perang pertamanya gagal, ia digantikan oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu. Tokugawa Ieyasu yaitu seorang daimyo keturunan Minamoto Yoritomo yang diberikan kekuasaan untuk menjalankan roda pemerintahannya di daerah Mikawa, provinsi Aichi.

Pada tahun 1600 terjadilah perang sakigahara yaitu perang saudara antara keluarga Hideyori dengan keluarga Tokugawa Ieyasu. Perang ini disebabkan oleh ketidakpuasan keluarga Hideyori atas digantinya Toyotomi Hideyosi dengan Tokugawa Ieyasu. Dalam perang ini dimenangkan oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu. Atas kemenangan nya itu, Ieyasu diangkat menjadi Sei I Tai Shogun oleh Tenno. Kemudian ia memindahkan pusat pengendalian pemerintahan di Edo-"

"Ya cukup, sekarang Aomine-san bisa bacakan lanjutan dari yang dibacakan Momoi-san... Aomine-san". Aira-sensei yang merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Aomine, berjalan menuju meja tempat Aomine dan Yoshida.

"Oi, Daiki bangun" bisik Yoshida mencoba membangunkan Aomine.

"Ngg, berisik" ucap Aomine.

"Oi, Daiki, Aira-sensei mau kesini" bisik Yoshida lagi.

"Ngg, aku tidak peduli aku mas-"

"Apa yang tidak kau pedulikan Aomine Daiki-san" ucap Aira-sensei yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping meja Aomine.

"Ah, itu...Itu..." ucap Aomine gagap.

"Sekarang bersihkan gudang sampai bersih dan mengkilat. Sekarang!" teriak Aira-sensei.

"Ha-hai sensei". Aomine lalu pergi menuju gudang.

"Hah (menghela nafas), sekarang Yoshida-san kau bacakan lanjutannya"

"Baik sensei. Selama pemerintahan dipegang oleh keluarga Tokugawa, keadaan di dalam Negara Je-"

Gudang~

"Ttaku! Apa-apaan tadi itu? Sekarang aku harus membersihkan gudang sialan ini" ucap Aomine menuju gudang yang terletak di paling belakang dan jauh dari gym.

**Kriet**

"Permisi... HEH NANI KORE?! kenapa bisa sekotor ini? Hah (menghela nafas) sepertinya aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya jika tidak mau terlambat".

Gudang saat ini sangat berantakan dan berdebu, bahkan di pojok-pojok ruangan, atap, maupun antar benda sudah mulai terdapat sarang laba-laba. Aomine menggunakan masker terlebih dulu sebelum mulai memindahkan barang-barang dan menyusunnya. Menyapu dan mengepel lantai yang besar itu dengan cepat, dan juga mengelap semua kaca, mau dalam atau pun luar dengan cepat.

Skip time

"Hah (menghela nafas) kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali, dan sekarang pukul berapa? HAH?! Sudah pukul 4, aku terlambat latihan!" ucap Aomine setelah melihat jam di ponselnya.

Aomine segera memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celana dan segera berlalri secepat mungkin menuju kelas mengambil tas dan ke toilet untuk mengganti seragam dengan pakaian untuk latihan.

"Hosh... Hosh... Sebentar lagi sampai" ucap Aomine masih berlari secepat mungkin.

"Maaf aku ter-"

"Kau terlambat 29 menit lewat 54 detik Daiki. Sekarang kau lari 40 kali keliling lapangan" ucap Akashi memotong ucapan Aomine yang baru datang

"Heh? Aku kan terlambat karna membersihkan gudang Akashi" ucap Aomine tidak terima dengan hukumannya.

"Tapi kau terlambat hampir 30 menit Ao-kun~" ucap Yuuki sambil memakan lollipopnya.

"Ceh, urusai chibi" ucap Aomine tidak sadar telah membangkitkan (?) seseorang.

"Heh kau tadi bilang aku apa?" tanya Yuuki dengan hawa keunguan di sekelilingnya.

"Chibi, memang kenyataannya kan kau itu chibi" ucap Aomine tanpa menyadari hawa menyeramkan yang ada di sekitar Yuuki.

"Apa kau juga menyindir ku chibi hm, Daiki?" tanya Akashi penuh penekanan pada kata 'chibi'

"A-aku ti-tidak bermak- Hyaaa gomennsai. TASUKETTE!".

Aomine berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan cepat untuk menghindari lemparan gunting dari Akashi dan pisau dari Yuuki.

"Akashi, Yuu, berhenti melepariku gunting dan pi- APA-APAAN YANG KAU LEMPAR YUU!" teriak Aomine masih berlari menghindari lemparan Akashi dan Yuuki.

"Aku bosan melempari mu dengan pisau, terlalu pendek. Lebih baik dengan katana" ucap Yuuki dengan wajah datar tampa dosa masih terus melempar pisau bahkan katana pada Aomine.

"Kise-chin lama sekali membawakan madunya" gerutu Murasakibara yang sejak tadi duduk diam dibench.

**Brak**

"Gomen lama Murasakiba-"

"Tasuke-"

**Byur**

**Klontang**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kise!" teriak Aomine yang sekarang belumuran madu.

"Kyaaa, Aominecchi apa yang kau lakukan~ssu?! Itu madu punya Murasakibaracchi~ssu! Huwe aku tidak mau dihancurkan Murasakibaracchi~ssu" ucap Kise dengan air mata kadal (karna buaya udah biasa)-nya.

"Kise-chin mana ma- Are kenapa Mine-chin belumuran madu?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tadi Aominecchi-"

"Kau kelihatan enak Mine-chin". Murasakibara mulai berjalan menuju kearah Aomine dengan tampang malas yang menyiratkan rasa lapar (?).

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan Murasakibara?" tanya Aomine melangkah mundur.

"Aku ingin memakan mu Mine-chin" ucap Murasakibara ambigu.

"HEH?! Aku bukan makanan!" teriak Aomine.

Aomine berlali lagi menghindari si titan ungu pemakan segalanya (?). Sampai-

**Buk**

**Buk**

**Buk**

"Itte. Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsu?!" tanya Aomine setelah mendapat (?) ignite pass kai dari Kuroko.

"Gomen Aomine-kun. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar nan unyu-unyu nya.

"Seperti yang Oha-Asa katakan, Virgo berada di urutan terbawah dan seharusnya kau membawa lucky item mu hari ini Aomine, yaitu celana pendek pink love-love" ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamata berframe hitamnya.

"Aku bukan maniak Oha-Asa seperti mu Midorima. Tetsu, berhenti mengarahkan bola-bola itu pada ku!"

"Gomen, Aomine-kun"

"Murasakibara aku bukan makanan kau tau! Berhenti memandang ku seperti itu!" ucap Aomine yang sudah naik darah.

"Kalau kau marah-marah entar cepet tua loh Daiki" ucap Yoshida tiba-tiba dari belakang Aomine.

"Yuri. kemana saja kau? Kau tau hari ini aku-"

"Otanjoubi omedetou Daiki/Dai-chan/Ao-kun/Aomine/-kun/-chin/-chhi/-nanodayo" ucap mereka bersama.

"Hah? Apa maksud semua ini?! Jangan bilang semua kesialan ini ide mu Yuri?!" tanya Aomine dengan tampang tidak elitnya.

"Ah itu-"

Flashback On

Setelah menghabiskan minumannya Aomine bergegas menuju ruang ganti mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ne ne, Yoshicchi Momocchi~ssu. Bukannya besok tanggal 31~ssu." ucap Kise berbisik pada Yoshida dan Momoi.

"Ah kau benar, bererarti besok-"

"Ulang tahunnya Aominecchi/Dai-chan/Daiki!" ucap lebih tepatnya teriak pelan (?) mereka kompak.

"Kenapa kalian kelihatan bersemangat seperti itu?" tanya Yuuki yang mendengar suara berisik mereka bertiga -Kise,Momoi,Yoshida-

"Ne minna, bisa kalian kemari sebentar" panggil Momoi pada Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang masih ditengah lapangan.

"Ada apa Sa-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan pockynya.

"Apa ada hal yang penting nanodayo? Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin nanodayo" ucap Midorima dengan ke-tsundereannya

"Apa kau mau bilang besok ulang tahunnya Daiki?" tanya Akashi to the point.

"Ah iya, darimana kau tau?" tanya Yoshida.

"Bukankah kalian sudah memberitaunya tadi" ucap Yuuki yang sedang memakan lollipop rasa vanillanya.

"Hehehe, ne minna aku punya rencana untuk mengerjai Daiki. Apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Yoshida yang sudah memegang kertas dan pulpen yang ternyata punya Momoi.

"Aku ikut~ssu. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan~ssu" ucap Kise tidak sabar memberikan kejutan pada teman dimnya satu itu.

"Aku juga ikut. Pasti menyenangkan. Kau juga harus ikut Sei-kun" ucap Yuuki, sementara Akashi hanya menghela nafas atas sikap seenaknya Yuuki.

"Kalau ada makanan aku ikut" ucap Murasakibara dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Aku juga akan ikut, sepertinya menyenangkan" ucap Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi kalau kalian semua ikut, aku juga akan ikut. Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin mengerjai si Aomine itu"

"Dasar Mido-kun no tsundere... Jadi rencananya seperti ini"

Flashback Off

"Begitulah" ucap Yoshida mengakhiri ceritanya (?)

"Te-"

"Tapi kami masih punya satu kejutan lagi untuk mu Ao-kun" ucap Yuuki memotong ucapan Aomine.

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine merasa badannya melayang. Ternyata Murasakibara sedang mengankat Aomine ala karung beras (?)

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan Murasakibara?! Turunkan aku!" ucap Aomine memberontak di gendongan Murasakibara.

"Kau diam saja Mine-chin" ucap Murasakibara masih membawa Aomine entah kemana.

"Sekarang Mura-kun!" teriak Yoshida.

Murasakibara yang mendengar teriakan Yoshida pun langsug melempar Aomine, dan-

**Byur**

Aomine dengan mulusnya masuk ke kolam ikan dengan selamat (?)

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Aomine.

"Itu yang terakhir, otanjoubi omedetou Daiki... Minna ayo pulang" ucap Yoshida lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berada di kolam ikan yang diikuti yang lainnya.

**End**

**Omake :**

Setelah keluar dari kolam ikan Aomine segera pergi mengganti bajunya yang basah. Saat kembali ke loker untuk mengambil tasnya Aomine menemukan banyak kado warna-warni di dalam lokernya.

Pertama, kado berwarna kuning nyentrik dengan pita biru muda dari Kise yang berisi majalah-majalah dengan foto nista –menurut Aomine- si pirang.

Kedua, kado berwarna biru muda dari Kuroko yang berisi wristband berwarna biru tua.

Ketiga, kado berwarna ungu dari Murasakibara yang berisi makanan ringan (?)

Keempat, kado berwarna hijau dengan gambar kodok hijau dari Midorima yang isinya bola basket berwarna biru tua (?)

Kelima, kado berwarna merah dari Akashi berisi sepasang sepatu basket berwarna hitam dengan corak biru tua.

Keenam, kado berwarna orange dari Yuuki yang berisi tiket pertandingan basket di Kyoto.

Ketujuh, kado berwarna pink dari Momoi yang berisi majalah-majalah basket.

Terakhir, kado beewarna cream dari Yoshida yang berisi sebuah album foto berukuran cukup besar.

Aomine yang penasaran dengan album foto lalu membukanya. Terdapat fotonya saat bersama Yoshida, teman-temannya, bahkan foto saat Aomine menggangu Akashi maupun Yuuki.

"Arigatou minna"

.

.

.

End dengan tidak elitnya.

Domo minna-san, Yuu balik dengan fict ancur yang satu ini. Yuu tau, Yuu telat ngepublish ni fict hiksu T^T. Yuu sibuk sama pelajaran kurikulum 2013 yang bikin otak jungkir balik/malah curhat.

Yuu harap minna-san suka dengan cerita ancurnya Yuu :D. Dan makasih buat yang udah mau baca fict ancur satu ini ^^

R&R please minna-san :D


End file.
